


Precedence Shall Be the Order [Podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s02e05 Break Point, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So to summarize: Mike’s been wrong about pretty much everything. Every single scenario he imagined on his way over here is playing out in the exact reverse. And that’s a glorious thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedence Shall Be the Order [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [precedence shall be the order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469824) by [mockturtletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale). 




End file.
